In The End
by thefatelephanta
Summary: This is basically the Hunger Games if things went differently. Cloveniss. Possible Peeto/Cato. This is my first multi-chap fic so please read and review. Sorry for the bad summary, I promise the story is better (I actually don't really promise anything, let's just hope that it is though. But feel free to review and tell me if it's even worse).
1. Chapter 1

_Bitch! How the hell could she get a better fucking score than me?! She's from District 12 and I'm a goddamn career! I should be the one with that 11, not her! _Clove paces around her room angrily, thinking of how she would love to carve her name into Katniss' pretty face. She can already imagine her features contorting in pain, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she begs for the smaller girl to stop and just kill her already. The image brings a gleeful smile to Clove's face, although it's gone almost a second later as her District ally barges unceremoniously into the room.

"What do you want Cato?"

"For you to convince Katniss to join our alliance during the games."

She fixates him with a stare that would make most grown men shake with fear, but he meets her gaze and continues talking.

"Look, like it or not, she is our biggest competition, and it's important that we have her as an ally in the arena. So you are going to talk her into joining our alliance tomorrow during training."

"Katniss isn't going to say yes! She hates us!"

"Yes she will. I have a plan."

"Which is?"

"I'll convince Peeta to join our alliance first."

"How is that going to help?"

"Because if he accepts, she will too. That way they won't be separated from each other. Also, we can find some way to use him against her later on."

Clove has to admit, Cato's plan is pretty good, but she'll never admit it out loud. Instead, she opts for sighing and glaring down at the floor in silence.

Cato smiles to himself, he's been friends with Clove for long enough to know that she agrees with him and his plan. He also knows that she'd rather gouge her own eyes than say that to his face, so he turns and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

The minute he's out of the room, Clove throws herself onto the bed and screams into the pillows. As genius as Cato's plan is, she still hates the idea of having the District 12's in their alliance.

* * *

Cato walks up to Clove, a smug grin on his face. "Phase one is complete. Time for you to complete phase two." She rolls her eyes at him and walks off in search of Katniss.

She finds her at the bow and arrow station, shooting at the targets with surprising accuracy. "Impressive," Clove says, actually quite in awe of her skill. _No wonder she got the 11. _"Mind if I have a go? I think my skills with an arrow have quite a bit of room for improvement."

"Yeah no pro-" Katniss stops mid sentence as she turns around, "Oh...it's you." Her eyes narrow suspiciously, "What the hell do you want?"

"Ouch Firegirl, that's cold. Honestly, I'm wounded right here," she points to her heart then flashes a smile, "Anyway, I want to make a proposition."

"I don't want to hear your damn proposition."

"Well, you see, the thing is Firegirl...I really don't give a shit. Now, listen up, because I'm only going to say this once," Clove cleared her throat, "There is a space for you in our alliance during the games. Now, as much as I hate to admit it, you've got skill. And we could use that kind of skill in our group. So, you in?"

Katniss laughed, "What do you think?"

"I think that you should really consider our offer...after all, your District ally has already accepted our invitation," Clove grinned at the way that Katniss' eyes widened, "You have until midnight tonight to give me your answer. Got it Firegirl?"

"...Peeta said yes?"

"Obviously! Damn Firegirl, just 'cause you're an idiot doesn't mean he is!"

"Will you stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Calling me Firegirl! I have a name you know!"

"Listen up _12_, I don't care about your fucking name. I'll start calling you by it when I actually start having some respect for you, which may happen if you join our alliance."

"Fuck you Clove."

"Yeah, yeah, fuck you too 12," Clove stormed away, "And I expect your answer before midnight!"

**A/N: ****_Wow, my first multi-chapter fic. I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. Please review, whether it be good or bad, I just want some feedback. And sorry it's so short, the later chapters will be longer -A.A._**


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss waits until after training to confront Peeta. "How could you accept their offer?!" She slams him up against the wall and his eyes widen. "Get off me," he pushes her back and straightens his shirt, "God damn it Katniss, is this about the careers? Because if it is, I said yes because they are our best shot at getting out of the games alive!" Katniss glares at him and stalks off to her bedroom. "Crazy bitch," he mutters to himself as she walks away.

* * *

"So is she joining or not?" Cato finally cornered Clove and is now waiting for her answer to the question. "I dunno. I gave her until midnight to decide." She grabs two apples and some bread and cheese from the kitchen, stuffing them into her jacket pockets. She walks towards the door and Cato grabs her arm. "Are you fucking joking? How the hell is she supposed to tell you what her answer is if she won't see you again before 10 tomorrow?" Clove shrugs, she hadn't exactly thought about it, "Not my problem." She wrenches her arm away from him and continues out the door.

Clove walks to the end of the hallway and steps into the elevator, pressing the button marked 'training'.

* * *

Katniss groans into her pillow, thinking back on what Peeta said. He was right, as much as she despised them, the careers were their best shot at winning the games. Honestly, she probably wouldn't mind if it weren't for that little bitch, Clove. Katniss hated her with a passion, and she was sure the feeling was mutual.

Suddenly needing to move around, she stands up and rushes out into the hallway. She runs down the stairs and to the training station, wanting to preoccupy herself with shooting.

"You know training hours are over, right?" Clove smirks at her, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Katniss tenses and turns to face the other girl, back to the training center. "I know," she seethes, "I just didn't want to be stuck in my room all night."

Clove looks her over for a second and the smirk disappears off her face, replaced by an expression Katniss can't quite read. "Come with me Firegirl." She steps into the elevator and holds the door open, looking expectantly at the District 12 girl. Reluctantly, Katniss follows her into the elevator, watching as she presses the button marked '12'.

"So have you thought about my offer yet?"

"Yes..."

"And?"

"...Yes."

Clove grins to herself, she knew Katniss wouldn't say no.

The elevator dings and they step out onto the twelfth floor. Clove grabs Katniss' wrist and pulls her to the staircase. She leads her up the stairs, pushing open a grey door and stepping out onto the roof. "Hungry Firegirl?" Clove asks. Katniss doesn't answer. Instead she walks to the edge of the rooftop and looks out at the Capitol. Clove watches her carefully, taking in the look of anger on her face. "Firegirl?" Katniss sighs and turns to face her, "I thought you said you'd stop calling me that if I joined your stupid alliance.

Clove grins and sits down, spreading out a napkin and placing the food from her pockets on top. Katniss sits down across from her and takes an apple, a chunk of bread, and some of the cheese. They eat quickly, sneaking glances at the other as they do so. Even though she is in her alliance now, Katniss is still wary of Clove. The girl may be small, but she's definitely dangerous, and she's not sure if she can trust her just yet.

Clove finishes first. She stands up and walks around the roof, picking up a few rocks then heading to the ledge. Katniss watches with interest as she throws one of them over the edge. There's a faint popping sound and Clove ducks as the rock is sent back, narrowly missing Katniss.

"What was that?"

"Electric field."

"Why is it there?"

"So nobody can jump off."

Clove chucks an other rock over the edge, ducking once again as it comes back.

"Has anyone ever tried to jump off?"

"Probably. I don't know for sure though. If it did happen, the Capitol would've probably done their best to cover it up."

"If it wasn't there...would you jump?"

"I...I don't know..." Clove whispers, staring out at the city below, "Would you?"

Katniss thinks for a second, "No. I couldn't. I have a little sister that I have to get back to."

At the mention of the word sister, Clove tenses up. Her jaw clenches and Katniss thinks she can see sadness in the younger girl's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be."

Katniss doesn't answer, knowing that she wouldn't tell her anyway.

"It's getting late. We should probably go back," Clove says, turning to face Katniss.

"Alright."

Clove walks Katniss to her door, "See you tomorrow Firegirl."

"See you tomorrow Clove."

**A/N: _Wow. Am I the only one that thought this chapter was a bit of a train wreck. Anyway, sorry that it was bad and I took so long to update. I was originally gonna upload this yesterday but the website was down. Okay guys, that's all. Oh, and please please please review. They make me happy :) -A.A._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:_ Sorry that this is taking so long, I don't have much time to write. I thought I'd try something new and write from Katniss and Clove's perspectives. Also, I forgot to put it on the first few chapters but I don't own any of these characters. Just the plot. Okay thanks for reading :) -A.A._**

I wake up to a bucket a cold water thrown on my head. Enobaria smirks down at me bucket still in hand. "Get up!" she snarls. I bare my teeth at her but crawl out of bed anyway. "You have your interview today so you need to go get ready with your stylist." I ignore her and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. She grabs my arm before I can close the doors. "Did you hear me? I said you have your interview today and you need to go straight to the stylists."

Her voice is deadly calm and I feel like I should be afraid but I'm not. My gaze meets hers and I rip my arm away. Before she can say anything more I slam the bathroom door in her face and lock it. Once I hear her leave the room, I get ready to head over to the stylists.

* * *

My stylist has picked a pink dress and pink heels for me to wear, and even though I hate it, I don't complain. As the stylists start fixing my hair I think about what Cato might be wearing, grinning as I picture him in a pink suit.

Finally the stylists finish up and I look at the reflection in the mirror. I almost don't recognize myself. My hair is pulled up into a tight bun and the dress hugs my body and gives me curves in places I didn't have curves before. My makeup is very minimal with just a little eyeliner and some eyeshadow. I head over to the waiting area for the interviews and hope the crowd likes the way I look.

The interviews go by quicker than I thought and before I know it, I'm up. Caesar smiles at me and I take a seat in one of the comfortable chairs he has set up. The interview is relatively quick and I answer all his questions as honestly as I can. Finally, Caesar asks his last question. "So Clove, you and Cato seem to be pretty close and I'm sure I'm not the only one wondering, are you a couple?"

"Of course not. I mean this when I say we are just good friends. Besides, I've known him since we were 5 so he's like a brother to me."

"Well is there anybody back home that you like?"

I blush a deep red color and stare at my shoes, my mind immediately wandering to Nikki, a girl who's been in my class for the past 3 years.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Actually-" The buzzer dings ending the interview session and I sigh in relief. Caesar chuckles, "Saved by the buzzer. Okay, well I'm sure the sponsors liked getting to know you. Do you mind taking a little bow?" I smile and give a little curtsy while laughing. The audience applauds and I wave to the crowd as I walk off the stage. I see Katniss waiting in the line of tributes and when I pass her she grins, "Good job. You did great." I can't help but smile back, "Thanks...and good luck."

* * *

By the time I make it back up to my room District 5 is already being interviewed. After using the bathroom and grabbing a giant bowl of marshmallows, I plop down on the couch next to Cato. The girl from District 7 is being interviewed now. Cato reaches into the bowl and stuffs a handful of the puffy treats in his mouth. He turns and grins widely, somehow managing to keep all of them in his mouth. I laugh and shake my head as he tries to swallow them down.

"I'll go get you a drink," I say, walking back to the kitchen. "Juice, water, or milk?"

"Miphlk plephsase!"

"Milk?'

"Mhm."

I get us both glasses of milk and walk back to the couch.

"I challenge you to a contest! Whoever can fit the most marshmallows in their mouth wins!"

"Challenge accepted."

We each grab 50 marshmallows and start shoving them into our cheeks. Cato stops at the 37th one and I keep going until I have all 50 in my mouth.

"Chphampsaoin!" I raise my arms over my head, doing a celebratory victory dance. Cato laughs so hard he almost starts choking on the marshmallows in his mouth. We wash down the rest of them with the milk and turn back to the TV. I lean against Cato's side and he wraps his arm around me.

Katniss walks onto the stage and a small smile slips onto my face as I think about what she said to me.

Cato groans, "Oh god."

"What?"

"That smile. I've seen that smile on your face way too many times before. You LIKE her!"

"Who? Katniss? No I don't!"

"Yes you do! That is the exact same smile you had whenever you saw Nikki!"

"Ohmygod can we just watch the damn show!"

"Nope. Not until you admit you like her."

I hide my head in my hands, "I don't like her!"

"But you think she's pretty?"

"Well yeah, I guess..."

"And you think she's nice?"

"I don't even know her!"

"C'mon, she volunteered for her little sister! How could anybody hate that!"

I feel my stomach twist into knots, and my body tenses.

"Shit, sorry Clove...I forgot."

"No. It's fine. I'm fine," I lie. Tears threaten to spill down my cheeks but I hold them back, not wanting to let old memories resurface. We sit in silence until Peeta comes on.

"Clove?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's okay..."

"You...you still miss her a lot, huh?"

"You still miss your brother don't you?"

"Well, yeah...but that's different."

"I guess..."

Cato pulls me close to him, "What happened...it...Clove it was't your fault," he mumbles against my hair, "You know that right?"

I just sigh and cling to his shirt, not wanting to discuss the subject anymore. My attention shifts to the TV where Peeta is finishing his interview.

"So Peeta? Is there any girl back home that you want to win this for?"

"Well there's a girl that I've fallen for, but I don't think winning the games is going to impress her."

"Why not?"

"Well...because she came here with me."

My jaw drops as the camera shows a shocked looking Katniss. The audience hollers and cheers as her face goes red. The buzzer sounds and the camera switches back to Peeta and Caesar. "Well that's all the time we have. Thanks for talking with me Peeta." They shake hands and he walks off stage.

I grab the remote off the table and shut the TV off. "I'm going to bed," I say stiffly. Cato nods and unwraps his arms from around me. "Night Clove." "Night," I grunt, hatred for the boy from District 12 starting to fill me up.

As I lay down on the bed, I start thinking about what Cato said earlier.

I couldn't possibly be falling for Katniss..._could I?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: _Okay so I think I'm just going to write the rest of the story in Clove's PoV. This is the first chapter where they're in the arena! Enjoy and review :)_**

Everything between breakfast the next day and getting into the arena is a giant blur. The last thing I remember is eating pancakes with Cato and attacking Enobaria with the whipped cream.

"Hey Clove. Don't get killed up there," Cato jokes, knowing that I'll be completely fine.

"Same goes to you big guy." We embrace and step onto our separate podiums, giving each other a small smile.

As we are lifted into the arena, I shiver, not sure if it's because of the air or the excitement rushing through my brain. I tense as the countdown starts, noticing three things as I do.

_5_

Katniss is staring at the bow and arrows.

_4_

They just so happen to be right next to the knifes.

_3_

Peeta is watching Katniss with a look that isn't quite love.

_2_

Part of me hopes that maybe, just maybe, he isn't really in love with her.

_1_

Part of me is scares that I'm hoping that.

_0_

The cannon booms and I'm jerked from my thoughts. I jump off my pedestal running for the weapons. I grab the knifes and then the bow and arrows for Katniss. Looking around for her I spot Cato mercilessly killing the boy from 9 while Peeta wrestles with another tribute over a bag of food. I throw a knife at the tribute and Peeta rips the bag from his bloody hands stashing it inside the Cornucopia. Still no sign of Katniss.

After killing both tributes from 8, I spot her. She is on the floor with the boy from 7 standing over her a mace in his hands. Not stopping to think, I fling a knife and it hits him in the side. He falls over blood seeping through his shirt and Katniss quickly jumps up and runs over to me. I toss her the bow and she loads it killing the girl from 10 and the boy from 5 while I take out the girl from 9.

As more of the tributes are slaughtered the rest quickly run into the forest to escape a certain death. I smile at Katniss and we walk over to the rest of our alliance. They're on the other side of the Cornucopia pulling weapons, food, and other supplies inside. We help stash the supplies then lie down in front of the Cornucopia and eat some food. It's then that we realize we have almost no water, although we have 8 empty bottles and purifying drops.

"I'll go fill these up," I say, "There has to be a lake or river somewhere close."

Cato nods, "Take somebody with you just in case."

I nod and look at my options. Peeta, Marvel and Glimmer all avoid eye contact with me, obviously not wanting to be brought along.

"I'll go with you," Katniss says, slinging her quiver over her shoulder and grabbing her bow.

"Great," I smile and we head into the forest.

I bring along 2 apples and a pack of dried berries in case it gets late and one of us gets hungry. Katniss leads the way checking the dirt and the trees for who knows what, but she looks like she knows what she's doing.

It turns out I was right, and in almost no time we arrive at a river. I quickly fill up all 8 bottles and put a drop of purifier in each. We sit and wait for the water to purify. When it does me and Katniss greedily drink half a bottle. We lay down and look up at the sky, watching as simulated clouds float by. I notice a movement in the tree. It's a little girl who doesn't look much older than 10.

_Has she been watching us?_

Slowly I reach my arm over and squeeze Katniss' hand. She looks at me and I mouth '_there's as girl in tree_'. Katniss looks up and makes eye contact with the younger girl. She grins at her and after a few seconds, the girl grins back. "Come on down, we won't bite."

Hesitantly, she descends the branches, keeping a wary eye out for the both of us. I grab one of my apples and extend it out towards her. She inches a little closer and I raise up my other hand to show that I'm not armed, at least, not yet. In the blink of and eye, she snatches the apple from my hand and jumps back a few feet. Laughing, I pat the spot between me and Katniss.

Ever so slowly she comes towards us and sits down. I smile at her and watch her dig into the apple, eating it as if it was the only food she'd had in days. When she finished I handed her one of the bottles of water and she drank half in just a few gulps.

"What's your name?"

She stares at me as if contemplating whether or not she should give up that information.

"Rue," She finally says, "Are you going to eat that other apple?"

I grin and toss it to her, "I'm Clove. How old are you?"

She takes another sip of water before answering, "11."

So this must have been her first year.

Katniss smiles sadly, "You're the same age as my sister."

Neither me nor Rue know what to say to that.

"How old are you?" Rue finally breaks the silence.

"I'm 16," Katniss answers.

"What about you Clove?"

"15."

Rue nods and lays down, staring up at the sky that is slowly growing dark. "Shit! Katniss we have to get back!" She nods and starts to pack up.

"Hey Rue you better get going also. You're alliance is going to wonder where you are."

She gives me a sad smile and shakes her head, "I'm not in an alliance." She starts to climb back up the tree she was in earlier.

"Wait Rue! Come with us!" Katniss says.

Rue looks a little confused.

"Come join our alliance." Katniss says again.

She looks at me apprehensively, "Can I?"

I nod and a grin spreads across her face. She runs forward and throws her skinny arms around me. Rue looks up at me and smiles and I can't help but hug her back. We let go of each other and I grab the bag with the water. "C'mon you guys we need to head back."

I start walking back to the Cornucopia, feeling a small hand slip into mine. It's Rue's. Her other hand in Katniss'. I look up at the older girl and we smile at each other. '_Thank you_' she mouths. I feel my face go red and quickly look down at the ground.

We get to the clearing and I let go of Rue's hand. Cato jogs over to us and looks questioningly at me as we unpack the water.

When we finish, he grabs me by the arm and drags me away from the others.

"The girl was Katniss' idea, wasn't it?"

I glare at him and then sigh. "Yeah," I whisper.

"So I was right, you _do_ like her!"

"I know...god it's awful."

He smiles and his gaze softens, "Go take a walk, it'll help clear your head. I'll tell the others that you went hunting or something."

I smile thankfully at him and walk into the forest.

* * *

When I get back everyone is sitting around the fire. Peeta and Katniss are sitting right next to each other and Peeta has his arm around Katniss. I watch as he says something to her and she laughs. Suddenly I'm not in a very sociable mood. Cato goes and sits with the others while I set up my sleeping bag and try to fall asleep. That turns out to be almost impossible since everyone else is talking and laughing.

Sighing, I get up and sit as far away from Katniss and Peeta as possible, ending up between Rue and Cato. Smiling at the younger girl I strike up a conversation with her. I try to pay attention to the story Rue is telling me about her district but the sound of Katniss' laughter is very distracting.

Every few moments, I sneak glances at her. It take about 5 seconds for Rue to notice. "Clove are you even listening?" She asks exasperatedly. I stare sheepishly at the ground and shake my head. I sneak another look at Katniss. She looks absolutely beautiful. The firelight is hitting her cheekbones, making them more prominent, and it covers her face in a warm glow.

Rue stares at me, a knowing smile on her face. "You like Katniss don't you," she says.

My face heats up and I look at everything but her, "No."

"Why don't you tell her?" I can feel Rue staring at me as she waits for an answer.

I sigh, "Isn't it obvious? Her and Peeta like each other."

Rue's shoulders start to shake and It takes me a second to realize that she's laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Peeta's gay," she whispers.

My eyes widen comically as I stare at her in disbelief. "Really?"

"Seriously Clove, the boy bakes bread and decorates cakes for god's sake. Plus, look at the way he's eyeing Cato."

I turn to Peeta and note that he is staring rather adoringly at Cato. And Cato is staring rather adoringly back.

"Oh..._oh._"

A/N: Quick thanks to those of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed. It means a lot to me :)


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll take first watch," I offer as everyone climbs into their sleeping bags. "Hey Cato, do you mind keeping watch with me?" Cato nods and sits down next to me.

"Sooooo...Peeta's kinda cute, huh?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Wait, I thought you liked Katniss?"

"I do. I meant for you."

Cato laughs nervously, "Me?"

"Yes you. I saw the way you two were looking at each other."

He sighs, holding his head in his hands. "God Clove this is terrible."

"What is?"

"_This!" _He gestures at the both of us, "We're both in love with _District 12's_. This was not part of the plan! We were supposed to come into these games and win. Together. And then we were going to go back as victor's and you were finally gonna get your girl and I was gonna get mine!"

"Wait? You had a 'girl'? I thought you were like in love with Nikolai?"

"You can't just say that!"

"Why?"

"WE ARE ON TV! EVERYONE IS WATCHING US RIGHT NOW!"

"Right, sorry. Just quiet down, you're going to wake everyone up."

"Oh...yeah."

We sit in silence for a few moments longer.

"Hey Clove?"

"Yeah."

"I can keep watch by myself if you want to go to sleep."

"Alright," I stand up, "Night Cato."

"Night Clove."

I give him a quick hug then lay down in my spot next to Rue.

* * *

"Clove...Clove...wake up."

"5 more minutes Helena..." I roll over, trying to fall back to sleep.

"Who's Helena?"

"Ugh," I sit up and rub my eyes, blinking a few times to clear my vision.

"Mornin' sunshine," Katniss grins. Rue giggles from her spot behind Katniss.

"Can I help you two?"

They both exchange a look and smirk.

"Yes," Katniss says. "We're making breakfast. And you're going to cut the apples."

"Can't I sleep a little longer?" I beg.

Rue shakes her head, "Clove, the sun rose _ages _ago. Now get up lazybutt. You're helping whether you want to or not."

Reluctantly, I climb out of bed and follow them to the fire they have started. Everybody but us is asleep, and right now, I wish I was one of them. Katniss hands me four apples and four sticks.

"Stick the slices on them."

"Why?"

"So we can cook them over the fire."

I do as she asks, handing Rue two of the sticks so she can help me cook them.

"So what else did you make?" I ask Katniss.

"Deer and bread."

"Where the hell did you get deer?"

"I shot it," she replies offhandedly.

My eyebrows raise up, "You shot a deer?"

"Yup. Hey, when the apples are done can you get everyone else up?"

"Uh...yeah. No problem." I hand Rue the sticks I was holding and wake the others.

Cato glares at me rather grumpily, "Why are we up so early?"

"Firegirl wants us to eat breakfast," I wink at Katniss as I use the nickname and she rolls her eyes.

* * *

"Wow, looks like 12 can really cook," Marvel grins at Katniss as he takes a bite of his deer.

"Thanks," she grins back, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Clove," Rue looks at me, "You never answered Katniss' question this morning."

"What question?"

"Who's Helena?"

My face pales and Cato chokes on his bread. Peeta slaps him on the back and he spits out the food. "Helena?" Cato's brow furrows as he looks worriedly at me, "Why'd you ask that?"

"Yeah," I swallow down the bile rising in my throat, "Why'd you ask?"

Rue looks nervously between me and Cato, "Well, when Katniss tried to wake you up the morning you said '5 more minutes Helena'. I was just wondering who she was."

"She's...she's nobody. And it's none of your damn business anyway." I jump up and glare coldly at her.

"Clove!" Katniss wraps her arm around a visibly shaking Rue, "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with her?! She can't just go asking people whatever she wants!"

Cato grabs my wrist, "Clove, go take a walk or something."

"No! I don't wa-"

"CLOVE! I SAID GO TAKE A WALK DAMMIT! YOU CAN COME BACK ONCE YOU'VE COOLED OFF!"

"Fine," I stalk off into the forest, trying to ignore the hot tears prickling at the corners of my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****_I do not own Hunger Games. Also, this chapter is a flashback chapter. So this is basically Clove thinking back on her childhood as she walks through the forest. Read and Review guys! Hope you enjoy :)_**

* * *

**July 15, 2004**

_A chubby six year old girl walks into the kitchen and pulls herself onto her chair. She stands up on it, legs wobbling as she reaches for the chocolate on the higher shelf. As her pudgy fingers grab at it, she looses her footing and fall off the chair. Seconds before she hits the ground, a pair of arms snatch her out of the air. "Careful Clove! You could have hurt yourself!" The six year old giggles and wraps her arms around the twelve year old that caught her. The older girl smiles and hugs her back, setting her down on the floor. Clove runs off to her room, laughing the whole way there._

_The twelve year old pushes the chair back under the table as the front door opens. A man with long black hair and cold black eyes steps inside the house. The girl freezes as his gaze sweeps the room, hoping that if she stands still enough, he'll look right through her. It doesn't work. The minute he lays his eyes on her, his mouth pulls back in a snarl, revealing rotting yellow teeth. "Bedroom. Now." The twelve year old nods and rushes to his room, tears threatening to spill over the edges of her eyes._

_Just once she'd like to go unnoticed._

* * *

**August 21, 2008**

_"Helena...Helena! Wake up! It's my birthday today! And you promised you'd take me to go get a new knife!" A now 10 year old Clove bounces on her older sister excitedly. _

_"Okay. okay. I'm up...I'm...5 more minutes...kay?" The sixteen year old closes her eyes again and falls back to sleep immediately. _

_Clove sighs and crawls off of her older sister, deciding to give her at least a little more sleep before forcing her to spend the day with her._

_"Alright Clove, where do you want to go first?"_

_Clove grins at her older sister, eyebrows raising in a 'you know' sort of expression._

_"Of course," Helena laughs and grabs her hand, walking towards the cake shop in the main part of the district._

_The two girls step inside the shop, smiling at the guy behind the counter. "Hello Rowan," Helena says, watching as Clove flits around the cupcake counter. "Helena," he nods politely at her._

_"I want this one!" Clove points to a red velvet cupcake with cream cheese frosting on it. _

_Helena grins, "Good choice," she turns back to Rowan, "We'll take two please."_

_"Alright," Rowan puts the two cupcakes in a box and hands it to Helena. "That'll be a dollar fifty."_

_Helena fishes around in her jacket pocket for the money, "One seco-"_

_"I got it," A boy a year older than Helena hands the money to Rowan._

_"I have money Griffin, you don't have to pay." _

_"I know I don't have to, but it's Clove's birthday. Speaking of which, I got you something," Griffin pulls a small switchblade from his pocket and hands it to her. "It's from me and Cato."_

_Clove's eyes light up as she accepts the weapon, twirling it around in her fingers. "Cool..."_

_Helena shakes her head at Griffin, "I can't believe you."_

_"What?" He grins, "Am I not allowed to get my best friends sister anything for her birthday?"_

_"No...you are not," Helena laughs._

_"Well then good thing it was Cato who picked it out and bought it."_

_"Where exactly is that brother of yours?"_

_"Getting some strawberries at the market."_

_"Strawberries?"_

_"Yup. Cloves favorite."_

_Helena grinned, "I swear, Cato and Clove would be the cutest couple."_

_"Too bad he's gay," Griffin sighs._

_"Wait, what?! Cato...gay? Are you joking?!"_

_"Nope. He came up to me yesterday and said that he liked Zachariah, this boy in his class. When I asked him what he meant by 'liked', he said that he wanted to kiss him. And he got a funny feeling in his stomach every time they talked."_

_"Holy shit. I did not see that one coming."_

_"Me neither."_

_"Well how did your parents take it?"_

_"I told him not to say anything to them. God, if my dad ever found out...he'd beat the shit out of him."_

_"Man...Cato...gay...imagine that..."_

_"Speak of the devil, what's up little man!"_

_Cato walks over to his brother and hands him the strawberries. _

_"Thanks bud." Griffin ruffles his hair affectionately._

_"Where's Clove?" Cato asks, looking around the shop for her._

_"She's right over-shit! Helena where did Clove go?"_

_"I don't know...fuck." Helena runs out of the shop, looking around the marketplace for any sign o her little sister. "Clove! Clove where are you!"_

_"Helena," Cato runs over to the frantic girl and tugs on her sleeve, "I found her! But she's bleeding real bad..."_

_"Crap...where is she?"  
_

_Cato grabs her arm and starts pulling her in the direction of the lake. Helena notices small drops of blood on the ground and fear seizes her heart. She can't lose Clove. She already lost her mom. Cato stops running and points under a tree._

_"Clove!" Helena runs to her younger sister. She wraps her arms around the crying girl and pulls her onto her lap. "Where are you bleeding?" Clove holds out her hand. Blood spills from a nasty looking gash on her palm. "Alright, you're going to be okay," she stands up, the girl still in her arms, "I'm going to take you to the doctor. Okay?" Clove nods, tears still spilling from her eyes._

_"Okay Clove. I'm all finished here. Lollipop?" The doctor holds out a piece of red candy. "Can I get a green one for my friend too?" Clove asks, taking the sweet. "Sure thing," the doctor hand her a green lollipop and Clove thanks hers before running outside to where her sister is waiting. "Helena! I got you a lollipop! And it's green! Your favorite!" Clove hands the green candy to her sister before stuffing the red one in her mouth._

_"Thanks, Clove."_

_"Can we go home Helena?"_

_"Sure."_

_The two of them walk hand in had, each sucking on the sticky candies._

* * *

**May 14, 2010**

_Clove runs to the bathroom and vomits into the toilet._**  
**

_"Oh Clove, not again." Helena kneels down behind Clove, pulling her hair back as she vomits some more._

_"I'm fine, Helena. I probably ate something bad." She wipes her mouth with her arm and stands up shakily. _

_"Okay, I still think you should come sleep in my room. Just in case." Helena watches her worriedly._

_"Ugh, your room's too far," Clove walks back to her bed and collapses on it._

_"Fine," Helena sits on the rocking chair by Cloves bed, "But I'm sleeping here."_

* * *

**May 15, 2010**

_"Shit, you're burning up. I'm going to get you some ice. Stay here."_

_Clove groans and rolls onto her side as her sister leaves the room. She feels like absolute shit. Her body shivers under the 5 blankets she's wrapped herself in. _

_"Okay," Helena walks back in with a bag of ice and a cup of water, "You need to get out from under all those blankets."_

_"'S too cold," Clove mumbles._

_"I know you feel cold, but you're burning up on the outside. Just take them off for a little bit." Helena peels the blankets off Clove and presses the ice bag to her forehead. "Drink this," She hands Clove the glass of water and the younger girl gulps it down._

_"Helena I'm freezing," Cloves body trembles, "Can I please have one of the blankets."_

_"Alright," Helena hands her the warmest one, slipping under it with her. _

_"Helena," Clove snuggles up against her, "The reaping is tomorrow. What am I going to do?"_

_"Clove, it's your first year. The chances of you being reaped are slim. Don't worry about it." _

* * *

**May 16, 2010**

_"And our boy is...Griffin Eastlake!"_**  
**

_Cato's older brother walks up onto stage._

_"And our girl is...Clove Cunningham."_

_"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Helena's hand shoots up as a million eyes stare at her._

_"You...volunteer?"_

_"Yes," Helena runs up on stage._

_"Okay...and you are?"  
_

_"Helena Cunningham."_

_"YOU IDIOT!" Clove storms into the room, and up to her sister._

_"You're welcome. For saving your life."_

_Clove throws her arms around her sister, tears leaking from her eyes. "Jesus, Helena. If you die, I'm so going to kill you."_

_Helena grins, tears rolling down her face as well. "I'll be fine. I promise."_

* * *

**June 25, 2010**

_Helena and Griffin run through the mountains as the storm grows closer._

_"Shit. We need to find shelter," Griffin says._

_"There!" Helena points to a cave in the side of a mountain. As her and Griffin run towards it, and arrow flies from the cliff behind them and hits Helena square in the back. She falls to the ground. "Shit," Griffin throws a spear and hits the person who shot Helena. He picks her up and carries her into the cave._

_"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit." Griffin pulled the arrow out of her back and set her down. "Helena...Helena...please..."_

_She sucks in a shaky breath and pulls his head close to hers, "Give this to Clove," she whispers, slipping her ring into his hand._

_"No. You give it to her. Because we are going to make it through these games together. I promised her that I'd keep you safe!" _

_Helena smiles sadly at him, "I promised her I wouldn't die."_

_"And you won't," Griffin stands up, "Because I'm going out there and I'm gonna kill every last tribute. And it'll be me and you left. And together we'll win."_

_"Don't be an idiot Griffin. We both know I don't have long enough."_

_"GOD DAMMIT HELENA!" He punches the wall, sobs wracking through his body. "Please..." he sits down next to her, "I love you..."_

_"I know," her voice breaks as she traces his features with her thumb. "I love you too."_

_Back in District 2, Clove hides her face in Catos chest. He holds her tightly as tears soak through his shirt._

* * *

**A/N:_ Long chapter. Yayyyy! Review guys :) They keep me going_**


	7. Author Message

**A/N:_ Hey guys, I'm sad to say that this story will be going on a short hiatus. My uncle just passed away and I don't really have any motivation to write at the moment. Sorry :/_**


End file.
